guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Iron Mist
What use is this for? An aeromancer? O_O 212.158.245.101 08:35, 26 January 2006 (UTC) :Try a team build with this and Grasping Earth on the main caster and Conjure Lightning on the warriors. --130.58 06:40, 27 February 2006 (CST) ::Lightning damage is also prevalent amonst Channeling spells. Kessel 07:26, 11 June 2006 (CDT) ::: I wrote that in January, way before ritualist was announced ;) — Skuld 07:36, 11 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I wasn't chiding, just adding. *grin* Kessel 06:08, 12 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Even without a team build, 90% slow will shut down a warrior or any melee class (as well as a touch ranger). Have the rest of your team ignore them and go for squishy targets until ready to deal with them. Doesn't even need Conjure Lightning, so long as the weapon has a shocking prefix. Kamahl 14:08, 5 September 2006 (CDT) could you use this with pascifism or the rits counter part to kept 90% and cannot attack without worring about damage to it?----Lancek 22:36, 30 November 2006 (CST) :seems like overkill on a melee mob. You'd be better off doing this on melee targets, and then Pacifism on rangers or the like, or just staggering between the two on the same target. Both require a bit more team coordination to be effective than this does. This + Gust = OMGSHUTDOWNPLZ--Rickyvantof 15:16, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::Erm...Gust=cold damage...--Warior kronos 16:54, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :lol, try this with Pacifism that's so fun...--Rickyvantof 10:05, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Toucher's best friend, I got me a build idea. Too bad no more posting. Van Wark 15:25, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :Hmm. I guess you're not talking about R/N/E build so I think u might be talking about a TA or HB build. I tried 2 touchers with water snares and a monk. (I'm not sure if i used this skill or not) I tell you beforehand that it does not work very well against teams that know what they are doing. M s4 17:45, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Hehe, if you want to aid your enemies you should use this (if your allies don't use lightning) Ragewolf 16:58, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :That's like the most useless comment I've read. No one is stupid enough to cast it on a squishy target (unless it's a boss or something). It just screams to be cast at the warriors --Blue.rellik 07:46, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::Too bad Gadd never got the memo ;D SarielV 14:17, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Could be usefull to snare someone who isn't the target atm and who is in a retreating team (GVG for example) you'd force his allies to save him or to leave him behind :D--Marth Reynolds 08:10, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::im gonna use this on shiro in HM... ill kill the lich then have a fastcast mes with mantra of recovery and this... i can do the bonus and not have to worry about shiro :) Using with rits i use this to snare ppl for a build i use with chanelling magic. it goes iron mist-->destructive was glaive-->spirit rift-->ancestors rage-->drop ashes-->huge spike :D and they cant run unless they have hex removed. also it pisses off my teammates :D Secret pie 00:29, 29 October 2007 (UTC) since the monsters in the fow forest use this, can any1 say STONE STRIKER, so that all dmg that hits u is earth dmg, ull nvr take nay dmg and be free to clear the forest with no problem leik oh em gee tht is teh uber combo i shud try dat omg also WINTER mn my caps tell u what skill i just told u about omg i m teh uber nub plz teech me mor mstr!!!!!!!!!!! : What kind of language that bunch of words and nonsenses is?!?!?!? --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 17:38, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :: Wow. That just hurts my head looking at it. Lothmorg 05:47, 8 March 2008 (UTC) : Umm... "like omg that is the uber combo I should try that omg also WINTER something something" who the heck can read that? kiega123456789ooo 05:42, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::I think it was more along the lines of, "Like, oh my god! That is the uber combo, I should try that... OMG also, WINTER! Man my caps tell you what skill I just told you about. Omg I'm the uber noob, please teach me more master!!!" That clarify anything? :o -- 04:54, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Most useless skill ever Seriously, I think I'd be glad if this would be casted on me. The energy cost is too high, and it lasts too short. Maybe, if this would cost 5 energy and last twice as long, it MIGHT actually be used. Right now this must be the most worthless skill in GW. I seriously can't think of a more useless skill then this one. :New posts at the bottom please. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 18:03, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::It's a non-elite unconditional 90% snare; if applied properly in organized pvp or AB, it has the potential to wreak havoc. 18:21, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::It's not useless. As stated above, used by organized teams, this spell is devastating. Example 1 : Use on a non priority target and apply heavy degen to said target. In the instance of Warriors, most that are used in PvP carry Lion's Comfort, and if they can't charge it, they can't heal themselves and must rely on the team Healer which, in turn, either denies a heal to the current target under attack, or the Warrior is left for dead. Example 2 : As noted earlier, cast it on a retreating GvG team member, and they will either be rescued by a healer who can then be spiked, or left behind and killed when it wears off. Example 3 : Air Spike / Rit Spike teams. This is pretty self explanatory. I could go on. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 22:54, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Note also that the only other non-elite 90% snares either require constant burning (Earthen Shackles), end on damage (Binding Chains), or have almost no duration and affect the user as well (Winter's Embrace). 22:58, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Indeed, that too. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 23:01, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Also very usefull to beat the Doppelganger, equip this skill plus others that dont do lighting damage let the doppleganger cast this hex on you, and you win--LaDoncella 14:21, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Looking at the recharge and duration of this hex I have to agree, probably the most useless skill available. 16:54, 21 June 2009 (UTC) If only... If only there was some way to put this on an ally. I can dream can't I? -Jeans 68.231.12.44 16:39, 1 May 2008 (UTC) If you used this on your teammates along with Greater Conflagration or something of that ilk, you'd have basically full immunity to damage other than degen and health stealing. If only it was an enchantment.